In many areas of technology it can be required to limit the adjustment path of a mobile component relative to a stationary component in order to be able to define a predetermined relative position or end position at the end of the adjustment path. As a rule, this is achieved with a limit stop. Such a limit stop can for example be realised with the help of a limit stop device of the type mentioned at the outset.
In order to be able to offset manufacturing tolerances it is desirable to define the respective end position only towards the end of the assembly by the respective limit stop. To this end, such a limit stop device can be configured adjustable.
For example, it can be required with an exhaust gas turbocharger having a variable turbine geometry to limit the adjustment path of an actuator for actuating the variable turbine geometry in order to define an open position or a closing position of the variable turbine geometry.
From DE 10 2004 058 719 A1 an exhaust gas turbocharger with variable turbine geometry is known, on the turbine housing of which a console is fastened, which carries a servo drive for actuating an actuator of the variable turbine geometry. The actuator is a pivotable lever whose adjustment path in a pivot direction is limited by a limit stop. This limit stop is formed through the axial face end of a threaded pin, which is inserted in a threaded bore, which is formed on the console. By turning the threaded pin the position of the axial stop can be adjusted.